In the early prior art, lacrosse sticks were customarily made of wood, usually hickory, shaped by American Indians with whom the game originated. Such lacrosse sticks lacked uniformity as to quality, strength, weight, and feel in the hands of a player.
To overcome the disadvantages of the prior art, Tucker et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,495 disclosed a lacrosse stick having an elastomeric frame. Since that time, great strides have been made in the construction of lacrosse stick heads and handles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,062 and 3,905,088 to Tucker et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,984 to Crawford et al disclose elastomeric lacrosse stick heads and parts therefor which have further dramatically revolutionized the sport of lacrosse. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,994; 4,037,841, and 4,206,918 to Lewis disclose novel lacrosse stick handles which have still further enhanced the quality of lacrosse sticks.
Moreover, Tucker et al in Canadian Patent No. 1,109,091, issued Sep. 15, 1981, describe a lacrosse stick having a head of integral plastic construction. This lacrosse stick has been sold by STX, Inc., Baltimore, Md., the assignee of the Canadian patent, under the trade name 'STXBALL." Although the stick has received substantial recognition, it has been accepted primarily as a lacrosse stick for use in physical education play or casual type play.